Listening Closely
by Chercrystaldemon
Summary: Cherish learns what mother's day is.


Cherish and Nicole walked in the busy city of New York. Everyone was in a hurry for their jobs and school. Cherish noticed something on the window that said 'Big Mother's Day Blow Out'. Cherish tilted her head wondering what Mother's Day was. Nicole stopped in her tracks to see why Cherish had stopped. "Something on your mind, Cherish?" Nicole asked. Cherish walked over to Nicole.

"What's this Mother's Day?" she asked Nicole.

Nicole wasn't too surprised by her question. Nicole knew that the Mamodo's didn't celebrate holidays like the humans do. Nicole rubbed the back of her head. "Well Cherish, it's a holiday where everyone tells their mother how much you love them and appreciate the fact that they give you life," she said. Cherish stopped in her tracks, looking down.

"A day…to celebrate about our mothers.. Mom," she said softly. Nicole paused for a moment. She realized that Cherish lost her mother and it must be hard for her.

"Cherish..." Nicole reached out to her. Cherish swatted her hand away and looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry Nicole." She had her hands behind her back. "Besides, don't you have a letter or something for your mother?" she asked her.

Nicole faintly blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, that's true." She sighed a bit.

Cherish giggled. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be at the hotel," she said as she left. Nicole went out to reach her, but she held it back and left.

Cherish went back to the hotel room and lay on the bed. She was thinking of her mother and the orphans she left behind to be in this battle. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, and had a dream about her mother. She saw her mother in the field of flowers picking them one by one, Cherish walked over and embraced her mother. The soft warm smile on her mother's face made Cherish feel the warmth. "Mom, I miss you so much," she said.

"Sweetie," she said while running her long fingers through Cherish's hair. Cherish nuzzled into her, missing her dearly.

"I miss holding you," she said with a mumble. Her mother lightly giggled.

"Oh Cherish, you're making me proud and that's all I want from you. To be happy and what you want to be," she said calmly. Cherish held on to her as she slowly vanished. Cherish saw the flower petals around them. She tried to reach out for her hand, but her hand felt the air.

"Mother, please don't go," she said with tears.

"Sweetie, remember." She gave her daughter a smile and kissed her forehead even though it was air. "You're a strong and brave girl and we'll be watching you," she said as she vanished. Meanwhile Nicole walked in to see Cherish reaching out for nothing as tears came from her eyes. Nicole placed the bags down and walked over to her. She held her hand telling her that she wasn't alone. Her eyes opened and saw Nicole who had a calm smile on her face.

Cherish sat up and hugged her tightly. Nicole felt her arms around her body. She chuckled a bit and hugged her back. "Cherish, you're not alone," she said to her softly. Cherish let go of her and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I just…wish I can feel my mother's embrace again," she said, holding herself. Nicole got up and headed over to a bag. She pulled out something sweet that triggered Cherish's memory. It was the same cake that her mother made for her right down to the frosting.

"Here," Nicole said as she handed her the cake with a smile. "It's for you. I know it's not friend day or anything, but you've been like a mother to me a little." She smiled. Cherish was touched by her words and accepted the cake. She took a bite and all the happy memories made her cry happy tears. Just then something fell form the ceiling and landed right on her lap.

It was an old envelope. Cherish placed the cake down and opened it. "I wonder what it is," she said. She saw a letter and read it, her heart felt like it had been pulled a little as she placed her hand over her mouth with no more tears, but a soft smile was on her face. Nicole looked at the letter as well and read it.

"**_Dear Mama Cherish,_**

**_We're rooting for you and don't give up. We'll be right here waiting for you. We love you and Ted very much, mama please don't lose the smile that gave us all the hope and the motion to move forward and happy Mother's Day, love The Orphans"_**

Cherish looked at Nicole as Nicole looked at Cherish. "You know Cherish, you are a mother." She pointed to the letter. "You are their mother," she said. Cherish felt more at ease. She set the letter next to the cake and closed her eyes.

"I am blessed with love ones. The orphans, my mother, my father, Ted and you, Nicole," she said. Nicole chuckled.

"Same, Cherish." She looked out the window hoping her letter would get there. Cherish saw the smile on her face and that was all she knew about what she did.


End file.
